


A Love Letter

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam writes Sauli a love letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> another old one, just posting here

Sauli stares at the letter from Adam. He’s not sure why he didn’t send him an email or a text. He hopes it's not a goodbye letter but he can't imagine why else Adam would write to him. His fingers shake with nervousness as they rip the envelope open.

 _

Sauli,

_

_I once made a joke about finding my Viking, my love, at the Arctic Circle, underneath the Northern Lights._

 _Then I met you._

 _There was no ship._

 _We had disco lights instead of Northern Lights._

 _But I did find my love at the Arctic Circle._

 _You laughed, I smiled._

 _I held your hand, you stole my breath._

 _You kissed me, I lost my heart._

 _I touched you, you owned my soul._

 _It didn’t happen like I said._

 _But the how doesn’t matter._

 _I found you. We found each other._

 _That’s what matters._

 _There’s a bounce in my step that was missing before._

 _A glow in my eyes because of you._

 _You’re everything and I am nothing. Nothing without you. Nothing without your love._

 _You are my love. my Viking._

 _Adam_

 _Rakastan sinua, Sauli Koskinen._

Sauli reads it over and over, his fingers stroking the last two lines as tears gather in his eyes.

“Rakastan sinua, Adam Lambert,” he whispers.


End file.
